I want it that way
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: I have returned with another Ferbchen story. Dun, dun,dun! Why does Gretchen seem so down lately and why is Ferb acting weird? Yeah Can't think for this one...RXR please. Second song in first chapter is written by the author. Any resemblance to any song is purely accidental.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. They are owned by Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy Marsh and Disney. Do you think if I owned them you would be reading this? The answer to that would be a giant NO! You would be watching it!  
OCs: Rachel Adler  
Rating:T  
A/N: I apologize to those of you whom are waiting for the newest chapter of Kidnapped!, 2nd Dimension Worries, and Mechanized Mayhem in Danville. My Flashdrive broke and it holds the only copy of the story, so in the meantime I hope to upload some short stories until I can get the flashdrive fixed.  
Second Author's Note: I aplogize to those of you who aren't Backstreet Boys fans, but some of their songs will be popping up.  
Third Author's Note: I am not trying to make Ferb a stalker here. He's been wanting to talk to Gretchen since the start of school three weeks previously. He had spotted her in a tree in her front yard, a little ways down Maple Drive.**_

**FERB'S POV**

"Why is she just sitting up in that tree" I inquire of my red-headed step-brother, Phineas Flynn.

"I don't know bro" Phineas replies as I continue to watch Gretchen Adler sit in the huge tree in her front yard.

How the heck did she even get up there? I wondered.

She pulled out earbuds outof her ears as a ringtone trilled. I heard her give a sigh of fustration as she answered it. She was a bit edgey with the person on the other end. I caught her part of the conversation.

"No Isabella. I haven't seen him all day. Will you just cut me some slack? Hey we all gave you some slack when you and Phineas started dating. Iz do I really have to have this conversation with you? I'll tell him when I see him next. *sighs* You know I'm not good with vocalizing my feelings especailly for Ferb"

Her last statement shocks the heck out of me. I watch as she hangs up her cell and puts the earbuds back in her ears. I can hear her singing along.

_Yeah_

_You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way_

_But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way_

_Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way_

_Am I your fire  
Your one desire  
Yes I know it's too late  
But I want it that way_

_Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way_

_Now I can see that we're falling apart  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
No matter the distance  
I want you to know  
That deep down inside of me..._

_You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are  
You are, you are, you are_

_Don't wanna hear you  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
(Don't wanna hear you say)  
I never wanna hear you say  
Oh Yeah  
I want it that way_

_Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
(Don't wanna hear you say)  
I want it that way_

_Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way  
'Cause I want it that way_

Aww damn, I remembered that everyone thought I was dating the most popular girl in school other than Isabella of course. Lindsey Worthington was the one behind those rumors. She had always wanted to date me and hated Gretchen with a burning passion, she had told me so in Chemistry class which I had with Lindsey and Gretchen.

I was about to say something when she started singing agian, her voice was a bit softer this time, so I moved a bit closer. I notice that it isnt a song that I know.

_Why do I feel this way?  
It's so hard now  
My heart beats for him  
He'll never know that  
I have fallen for him  
The rumors fly around  
saying that he's someone else's  
I feel like running away  
from all this pain_

He doesn't know  
that I love him  
with all my heart  
He doesn't know  
that I'll do anything for him

My emotions remain  
hidden behind all the  
smarts, but he makes  
me feel like I am the  
one for him  
How can this be?

He doesn't know  
that I love him  
with all my heart  
He doesn't know  
that I'll do anything for him

It pains me to hear  
them say 'they are  
the prefect couple'  
I guess he'll never know  
and he never sees my tears  
as I hide my head

He doesn't know  
that I love him  
with all my heart  
He doesn't know  
that I'll do anything for him

Oooh He doesn't know  
that I love him

Gretchen stops singing. She glares at her orange iPod before shoving it in her pocket. I hurry to where Phineas is watching me with a smirk on his face. I watch as Gretchen climbs down the tree with great skill. I mentally smack myself, of course she would be able to climd trees so well, Former Fireside Girl, duh! As for the song, it sounds like something she wrote.

"So how are you going to stop the rumors that Lindsey and her Plastic Patrol are spreading" Phineas asks me, using a nickname for Lindsey and her friends that Isabella and Gretchen came up with.

"By asking Gretchen on a date" I reply.  
Wait you cant do that" Phineas yelps running after me.  
"Why not" I ask, fire burning in my dark blue eyes.  
"She'll be wary of it and freak out on you" Phineas states, "She hasn't been in a good state since the car wreck that paralyzed her older sister. Isabella told me that Gretchen told her that the doctors who exaimed her after the accident, they think she's have a severe reaction to the head trama she substained from the accident."

"What? When did that happen?" I inquired.

"Over the summer, you and dad were in England. That's why she's not playing Hockey this year, if she takes another hit to her head in the upcoming year, she might got into a coma" Phineas responds.

"I thought Coach was just being a bigot" I say in a low voice.  
" Yeah, appearently she was in the ICU for two weeks. I had never seen Izzy so scared. She was afriad of losing Gretchen" Phineas replies.  
"I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me" I ask him.  
"They said it would only upset you if you knew" Phineas replies.  
"When did the Plastic Patrol start the lies" I inquired.  
"Around the same time as the wreck" Phineas answers.  
"How panicked was Izzy when you two found out" I ask as we sit down at the kitchen table. Phineas pops open the top of his soda and takes a drink before answering.  
"Really bad Ferb. She was so upset. Rachel was the one who calmed her down weren't allowed in until the third day" Phineas states adding the last part at my confused expression.__

  
**GRETCHEN"S POV  
**"Everything all right Sparkie" Rachel asks me calling me by a nickname she hasn't used in a long time.  
"I guess so" I reply.  
"Headache" Rachel inquires pushing back her long black hair to look at me better.  
"No, I just can't think straight" I reply.  
"Are you following the doc's orders" Rachel asks, and I can hear the concern in her voice, as she wheels around the kitchen counter. Her left leg completely paralyzed, her right one from the knee down.  
"Yes, I told Coach that I couldn't play and he said that I could still Captian the team but I would be sidelined the entire season" I reply.  
"Let me guess Ferb" Rachel inquires.  
I must have jerked or flinched because she just gives me a smile and says "Everything will work out, you'll see"  
"The Plastic Patrol say that Ferb is dating thier leader" I spat out the last part.  
"Don't believe everything the Plastics say. They generally liked making everyone else suffer" Rachel replies, her green eyes soft as ever.  
"All right" I reply.  
"Come here" she says,pulling me into a hug. I know she feels a little bit responsible about my mental and brain injury, no matter how many times I tell my twenty year old sister that it wasn't her fault, she tells me that she should have been more attentive to her sixteen year old sister.  
"Rach, come on let me play some Beethoven for you" I say smiling, knowing that Beethoven is one of her favorite classical composers.  
"All right but let me accompany you" Rachel replies with a smile as we head into the living room, where he voilin case is sitting on the couch. She picked it up as started playing through her warm up notes. I shift slightly at my postion at the piano. All of us were classically trianed on the piano and violin. Rachel nods at me to being. I start playing Moonlight Sonata, as we play together, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro comes in. She sits on the couch and just listens to us play.  
Rachel doesnt seem to mind, I have never minded when Izzy would come in and listen to me play. We finish playing the song.

"That was nice" Isabella comments softly.  
"Thank you" Both Rachel and I say at the same time.

Because of our years together in the Lil' Sparks program and later on the Fireside Girls, I had come to regaurd Isabella not only as my best friend but like a sister as well. We know the other better than anyone else. We always seem to know when the other is feeling down. We shared our triumphs and we share our tragdies. I have found that Sam, and Rachel have come to regaurd Isabella like a sister as well, my brothers, Glenn and Parker on the other hand haven't really seemed to notice, but then again they are guys so who knows?

**End Of Chapter 1.  
A/N: Yes I know I said I cant update those stories at my first Author's Note at the beginning and thats because I write the next chapter as I am posting the previous chapter or finish one chapter then start the next before I upload the chapter. The stories have like two chapters on the flashdrive and I am working form a SD card now, hoping to get the flash drive fixed and get a new one soon. But anyhoo please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
